Captivated
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: Kim Jae Joong mampu membuat Jung Yunho gila dengan segala keindahan yang dimilki oleh namja cantik itu hanya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Yaoi/Yunjae/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Captivated

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: Yunho belong to Jae Joong, Jae Joong belong to Yunho. Yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya ^^

Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), yunjae, don't like don't read

.

.

.

" Sireoh! " teriak namja berparas kelampau cantik itu pada ummanya dengan sangat amat tegas

" Joongie sayang kau itu sudah di jodohkan, kau tidak bisa menolaknya " paksa ummanya pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Kim Jae Joong begitulah nama namja cantik itu. saat ini ia sedang bersitegang dengan ummanya yang memaksanya untuk menikah dengan seorang yeoja dari keluarga terpandang atas dasar perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya dan orang tua yeoja itu.

Jae Joong yang jelas tidak mau menikah karena perjodohan, tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah ide ummanya itu. namja cantik mempesona itu hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai.

" Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengannya, bertemu saja belum " tolak Jae Joong sekali lagi dan terus bersikeras menolak perjodohan yang menurutnya menggelikan itu.

" Makanya umma akan mempertemukanmu dengan yeoja itu saat makan malam nanti. Percayalah, dia itu cantik, pintar dan baik. umma yakin dia pasti akan cocok dengan putra ibu yang tampan ini. lagipula umurmu kan sudah 28 tahun, di umur segitu sudah waktunya kau mencari pendamping hidup. Umma tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin menikah dnegan orang yang kau cintai, tapi memang kau sudah punya calon? Belum kan? Pacaran saja kau belum pernah. Makanya umma mencarikannya untukmu supaya kau tidak usah repot-repot " ungkap ummanya panjang lebar. Jae Joong mendecak kesal, ia memang belum pernah berpacaran selama perjalanan 28 tahun hidupnya karena menurutnya berpacaran itu merepotkan, ia hanya akan memilih seorang pendamping hidup dalam sekali seumur hidupnya namun nyatanya sampai saat ini Jae Joong masih belum menemukan tambatan hatinya.

" Kalau umma tetap memaksa, aku akan kabur dari rumah " ancam Jae Joong

" Umma tidak percaya kau akan melakukannya lagipula mana ada orang yang mau kabur bilang-bilang dulu " dengan santai ummanya sama sekali tidak menggubris ancaman Jae Joong

" Umma jahat! " teriak Jae Joong kesal lalu berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan ibunya yang cuek-cuek saja sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya yang menggemaskan itu meski umurnya sudah hampir kepala tiga.

.

.

Selama seharian ini Jae Joong mengurung diri di kamarnya setelah pemeberitahuan perjodohan oleh ummanya , inisebagai bentuk protes yang dilakukannya. Kemungkinan terburuk dari aksi penolakannya itu mungkin ia kan benar-benar kabur dari rumahnya tergantung bagaimana keputusan ummanya.

" Joongie, bersiap-siaplah. Keluarga calon istrimu sudah dalam perjalanan. Jangan mengurung diri terus umma tidak akan luluh " kata umma Jae Joong dari luar kamar Jae Joong. Jae Joong mendengus kesal. Mrs. Kim hapal betul perangai anaknya yang masih kekanak-kanakan itu.

1 jam sebelum acara perjodohan itu, Jae Joong mulai resah dan panik. Haruskah ia benar-benar kabur dari rumah? Pikiran Jae Joong mulai menerka-nerka kira-kira kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi jika ia kabur maupun jika ia tidak kabur.

Namun memang setelah dipikir-pikir secara matang, sepertinya pilihan kabur adalah pilihan yang akan dipilihnya karena dengan begitu acara perjodohan itu secara otomatis akan batal. Ia merasa percuma kalau ia menemui keluarga yeoja itu dan menolaknya disana, ummanya selalu punya 1001 cara agar keinginannya itu terlaksana jadi ia akan menggunakan caranya sendiri. Kabur.

Jae Joong mulai gugup, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Selama 28 tahun perjalanan hidupnya, baru pertama kali ini ia kabur dari rumah seperti ini. ia mulai membuka jendela balkon kamarnya dan melihat keadaan di luar sembari menyiapkan rencana.

" Joongie! Ayo keluar sayang, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai " teriak ummanya dari luar kamarnya. Jae Joong semakin gugup sedangkan waktu terus berjalan dan ia masih berdiri diam di balkon kamarnya.

" Baiklah Joongie, kau pasti bisa! " ucap Jae Joong pada dirinya sendiri sekedar untuk menyemangati dirinya. Jae Joong menutup jendela balkonnya dan melepaskan sandal rumahnya.

Namja cantik itu memegang teralis balkonnya kuat-kuat. Jarak dari kamarnya di lantai dua dengan halaman belakang dibawah kamarnya itu tidak terlalu tinggi jadi ia yakin kalau ia bisa sampai di bawah hanya dengan sekali lompatan. Rerumputan di bawah itu akan memperkecil kemungkinan Jae Joong terluka.

Jae Joong menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan...

Hup! Jae Joong akhirnya melompat dari balkon kamarnya dan mendarat di halaman belakangnya dengan sedikit mulus. Jae Joong harus kesakitan saat ternyata pantatnya duluan yang mendarat di tanah rerumputan itu. ia pun memegangi pantatnya sambil meringis kesakitan .

Sambil mengusap-ngusap pantatnya, Jae Joong pun berjalan menuju dinding pagar rumahnya yang jaraknya agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. dengan mengerahkan seluruh kewaspadaannya Jae Joong mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup sepi, Jae Joong pun mulai memanjati pohon yang dekat dengan dinding pagar rumahnya itu agar lebih mudah melewati pagar rumahnya. Dengan lincah, kakinya memanjat batang-batang pohon itu meskipun kakinya harus terluka dan mengeluarkan darah karena menginjak pijakan yang cukup tajam. Akhirnya ia berhasil melompat dari pohon itu ke puncak dinding pagar rumah dan kembali melompat dari sana. Untungnya ada mobil yang sedang terparkir disana hingga memudahkannya untuk mendarat.

" Assa! " seru Jae Joong yang senang karena operasi kaburnya telah berhasil.

Sementara itu umma Jae Joong tengah sibuk menerima calon besannya dan mulai resah karena putranya itu tidak kunjung juga menampakkan diri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali memanggil Jae Joong agar mau keluar dari kamarnya.

" Joongie! Sayang, ayo keluar nak. Tamu kita sudah datang, kau harus menyapanya " kata Umma Kim itu tapi lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari dalam kamar Jae Joong. Ia mulai kuatir dan takut kalau Jae Joong benar-benar kabur dari rumah.

Umma Kim pun memanggil maid-nya dan menyuruhnya membuka kamar Jae Joong dengan kunci duplikat.

Saat pntu kamar Jae Joong dibuka, betapa terkejutnya umma Kim saat ia tak mendapati anaknya tak ada di dalam kamarnya.

" Joongie? Kau dimana sayang? " kata ibunya mencari-cari Jae Joong di dalam kamar Jae Joong yang cukup luas itu.

" Joongie, jangan coba-coba menakuti ibu. Ayo keluar! " umma Kim terus berusaha mencari Jae Joong. Ia sudah mencari di kamar mandi dalam kamar, namun Jae Joong tak ada disana. ia mulai panik.

" Joongie! " panggil ibunya yang kini memeriksa ruang wardrobe milik anaknya itu namun lagi-lagi tak ada.

Umma Kim mendekati jendela balkon kamar anaknya dan mendapati sandal rumah Jae Joong tergeletak mengenaskan disana. ia melihat ke sekeliling halaman belakang rumahnya dari balkon kamar Jae Joong namun jejak-jejak Jae Joong sama sekali tak ia temukan.

Akhirnya umma Kim menyimpulkan bahwa Jae Joong telah kabur dari rumah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jae Joong akan benar-benar melakukan hal seperti yang anaknya ucapkan. Ia kira Jae Joong hanya bercanda.

Umma Kim beringsut lemas di tempat tidur Jae Joong " Ternyata kau benar-benar kabur Joongie " ucapnya sedih dan tak sengaja mendapati ponsel Jae Joong tergeletak di meja nakas. Bagus, sekarang umma Kim tak bisa menghubungi Jae Joong.

Namun disamping keberhasilan Jae Joong kabur dari rumah, masalah lain muncul. Sekarang Jae Joong bingung mau kemana apalagi gerimis mulai turun dan cuaca malam saat itu semakin mendingin parahnya lagi pakaian yang saat ini Jae Joong pakai tidak cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya hangat apalagi kakinya juga tidak memakai alas apapun dengan beberapa luka yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Pertama, Jae Joong pun berlari menjauhi rumahnya dengan menahan sakit pada kakinya yang harus menginjak aspal beserta dengan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang tajam tanpa tahu ke arah mana ia harus lari.

Jae Joong sudah mulai jauh dari rumahnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan saja setelah cukup lelah berlari. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya mulai melihat aneh Jae Joong. Jae Joong mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri, harusnya ia menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum ia kabur seperti baju hangat, sepatu, payung dan lainnya namun karena kepepet waktu dan saking gugupnya ia jadi lupa menyiapkan itu semua. Sial.

Hujan deras akhirnya benar-benar turun setelah memberikan harapan palsu dengan hanya menumpahkan gerimis. namja berparas cantik itu pun harus terpaksa kembali berlari.

Jae Joong berlari menerobos hujan tanpa peduli bajunya yang sudah mulai basah, kakinya yang terluka dan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai menggigil hingga lampu penyebrang jalan yang merah pun ia terobos dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada mobil yang tengah melaju kencang dari arah kirinya.

Jae Joong yang baru menyadarinya hanya terpaku diam sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekian detik kemudian ia akan kehilangan nyawanya dan yang terpikir oleh Jae Joong saat itu hanya permintaan maaf terhadap ibunya.

Suara klakson telah membahana disertai oleh decitan rem mobil yang terdengar nyaring. Jae Joong semakin takut dan menyesali perbuatan kaburnya. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. 3 kata itulah yang terus terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Jae Joong.

Sesaat kemudian keheningan menyergap namun Jae Joong masih bisa merasakan hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Apakah ia sudah mati? Tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan? Apakah nyawanya langsung melayang?.

namja cantik itu mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang memanggilnya.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? " katanya sambil memegangi bahu Jae Joong.

Jae Joong perlahan menurunkan tangannya dan membuka matanya, ia melihat seorang pria berwajah tampan didepannya sedang menatap cemas kearahnya. Apakah Jae Joong sekarang sedang berada di dunia lain? Kenapa ada malaikat tampan seperti mahluk yang ada didepannya sekarang? Apakah dia malaikat pencabut nyawa?

Namun sebelum Jae Joong menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Jae Joong pingsan.

.

.

Jung Yun Ho, pria tampan dengan mata musang dan warna kulit kecoklatan itu hampir saja menghilangkan nyawa orang lain kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat bertindak menginjak rem sekuat tenaga.

Yunho tak melihat siapapun didepan mobilnya, apakah ia telah menabrak orang itu? tetapi tadi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan mobilnya menabrak sesuatu dan mendengar suara benturan. Dengan panik Yunhopun keluar dari mobilnya.

Yunho melihat seorang errr.. entah itu namja atau yeoja sedang berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dan terlihat menggigil sedangkan kakinya terlihat tidak memakai alas apapun sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir yang tercampur dengan air hujan.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Yunho memegang bahu orang itu yang bergetar. Pria tampan itu menatap khawatir orang itu.

Orang itu perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membuka matanya lalu menatap Yunho.

DEG

Tiba-tiba jantung Yunho berdebar kencang saat ia menatap wajah orang yang hampir ia tabrak didepannya itu. Wajahnya yang putih pucat, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir merahnya yang mulai membiru karena kedinginan mampu membius Yunho dengan sekejap.

Namun mata indah nan jernih yang tadi seolah menghipnotis Yunho itu langsung terpejam saat mahluk cantik di depannya jatuh pingsan, untung saja tangan kekar Yunho dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh kecil itu dan mengangkatnya dengan ala bridal style, dan saat itulah Yunho menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di gendongannya ini adalah seorang namja dilihat dari dada rata orang itu karena bajunya yang basah dan menempel di tubuhnya.

Yunho memasukkkan tubuh namja cantik itu ke dalam mobilnya kemudian membawa mobilnya beserta namja cantik itu pergi dari TKP.

Selang tak lama kemudian Yunho pun sampai di pelataran parkiran apartemennya dan menghentikan mobilnya. Sejenak Yunho menatap namja cantik yang tengah pingsan di sampingnya untuk sekedar mengagumi pesona kecantikannya, bagaimana bisa ada pria yang secantik ini? kecantikannya bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan seorang yeoja sekalipun. Pria tampan itu tersenyum, ada semacam perasaan yang menyenangkan di hatinya.

Yunho pun akhirnya meraih jaketnya yang ada di jok belakang dan memakaikannya pada tubuh namja cantik itu. Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan kembali mengangkat tubuh namja cantik itu lalu membawanya ke unit apartemennya.

saat di dalam lift tatapan Yunho seolah tak mau lepas dari wajah namja cantik yang ada dalam gendongannya itu. keindahan namja itu benar-benar terlihat sempurna di mata Yunho, debaran di jantungnya bahkan masih belum bisa berhenti.

' sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kau cantik sekali ' batin Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya pada mata yang sedang terpejam itu, pasti indah sekali jika Yunho bisa menatapnya lagi. Lalu tatapannya turun ke arah hidung mancung milik namja yang cantiknya overload itu dan terakhir tatapannya jatuh ke arah bibir cherry yang menggoda itu, seperti apa rasanya jika Yunho mencium bibir itu?

Seolah terhipnotis oleh keelokkan mahluk yang ada didepannya itu, Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah namja cantik itu. semakin dekat dan semakin menepis jarak diantara mereka hingga Yunho dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari namja cantik itu.

Tepat saat bibirnya tinggal sedikit lagi bersentuhan dengan bibir penuh berwarna merah itu, tiba-tiba mata namja cantik itu terbuka dan membuat Yunho terkejut dan menjauhkan kepalanya.

" Si-siapa kau? Lepaskan aku " kata namja cantik itu mulai meronta namun tenaganya saat ini bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan tenaga Yunho.

" Tenanglah. Kau aman sekarang " ucap Yunho tersenyum membuat kadar ketampanannya menaik drastis meski keadaannya sekarang sedang basah kuyup.

" Aku dimana? Kau siapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku masih hidup? " cecar Jae Joong sedikit lebih tenang dari yang tadi namun kini giliran pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang memberondong Yunho.

Yunho masih tersenyum " nanti kujelaskan. Sekarang tenanglah dulu dan jangan berontak. Kau sedang terluka "

" Tapi aku kan berat " namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya malu masalahnya kenapa juga ia harus digendong ala bridal style seperti ini.

" Untuk ukuran namja, beratmu lumayan ringan untuk kugendong seperti ini jadi jangan kuatir " jawab Yunho yang tersenyum gemas melihat ekspresi namja cantik didepannya yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua telah berada di dalam apartemen Yunho. Yunho mendudukkan tubuh Jae Joong di sofa miliknya dengan hati-hati " Ini adalah apartemenku. Dan aku adalah orang yang tadi hampir menabrakmu, tapi untungnya kau tidak apa-apa bahkan mobilku tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali. Setelah itu kau pingsan dan kuputuskan membawamu kesini, kau tidak keberatan kan? " kata Yunho menjawab pertanyaan namja cantik itu yang masih belum terjawab olehnya. Namja cantik itu mengangguk sambil menatap polos Yunho membuat Yunho lagi-lagi gemas.

" Nah sekarang kita obati dulu luka di kakimu! " Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K beserta dengan wadah berisi air hangat untuk membersihkan luka namja cantik itu.

" Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak memakai sepatu dan hujan-hujanan? " tanyanya sedikit mengeraskan suaranya mengingat posisinya yang agak berjauhan dengan namja cantik itu.

" Aku kabur dari rumah " Yunho langsung terpaku sesaat saat mendengar jawaban namja cantik itu namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali menghampiri namja cantik itu.

" Kabur? " tanya Yunho meletakkan wadah berisi air hangat dan lap beserta kotak p3K disamping kaki namja berparas lebih cantik dari yeoja paling cantik sekalipun itu dan mulai membersihkan lukanya.

Namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab " Orang tuaku memaksaku untuk melakukan perjodohan dan aku tidak mau "

" Hmmm... " gumam Yunho sambil mengobati luka pria cantik itu yang tak bisa memberikan komentar apapun karena ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain " Jadi bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Aku Jung Yunho " tanya Yunho menatap wajah cantik namja didepannya.

" Aku Kim Jae Joong " jawabnya membalas tatapan Yunho

" Annyeong Jae Joongie! " ucap Yunho tersenyum ramah membuat hati Jae Joong bergetar. semenjak daritadi, tatapan Jae Joong seolah tak mau lepas dari sosok tampan Yunho yang begitu perhatian padanya sementara degupan jantungnya terus berdetak liar tak karuan sejak pertama ia melihat Yunho.

" Nah sudah selesai " suara Yunho menarik Jae Joong kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia melihat kakinya yang kini sudah diperban oleh Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Yunho kembali menggendong tubuh ringan Jae Joong dan membuat namja berwajah cantik itu terkejut dan bingung.

Yunho tersenyum seolah tahu kebingungan Jae Joong " Karena sepertinya kakimu masih sakit untuk dipakai berjalan jadi kugendong saja. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? " Jae Joong mengangguk agak ragu namun dalam hatinya ada perasaan senang yang membuncah.

Yunho membawa Jae Joong ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya kamar milik pria tampan itu dan menaruh tubuh Jae Joong di tempat tidur. Kemudian pria tampan itu menghampiri lemari pakaiannya dan meraih beberapa baju dari sana.

" Sekarang kau ganti baju dulu, pakai saja dulu bajuku " ucap Yunho menyerahkan baju miliknya pada Jae Joong

" Gomawo " Jae Joong menerima baju itu dengan kedua tangannya.

" Kau bisa ganti disini, aku akan ganti di kamar mandi " kata Yunho yang langsung memasuki kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Jae Joong telah mengganti pakaiannya dan Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa selembar handuk di tangannya. Yunho menghampiri Jae Joong dan duduk di samping pria cantik itu.

Tiba-tiba Yunho meletakkan handuk itu di kepala Jae Joong dan membuatnya terkejut " Jja kita keringkan dulu rambutmu " ucap Yunho sambil mengeringkan rambut Jae Joong dengan handuk yang ia bawa itu.

Jae Joong kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar liar. Saat ini tangan besar Yunho tengah berada di kepala Jae Joong dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan lembut. Perasaan hangat langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya bahkan Jae Joong bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

Sebelum Jae Joong hilang kendali karena debaran jantungnya, ia pun menahan tangan Yunho " Biar aku saja. Aku bisa sendiri " ucapnya mengambil alih handuk itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho pun hanya bisa membiarkannya dan tersenyum menatap pria cantik yang telah sangat membuatnya terpikat itu.

" Kalau begitu kubuatkan coklat hangat ya, kau suka? " Jae Joong hanya mengangguk dengan tawaran Yunho " Chamkanman " kata Yunho yang tersenyum ke arah Jae Joong sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan kamarnya.

Setelah Yunho keluar, Jae Joong membuang napasnya yang sepertinya dari tadi tertahan terus di kerongkongannya. Namja cantik itu memegangi dadanya yang mulai kembali berdegup normal. Jae Joong menebak pasti kalau Yunho berada di dekatnya lagi jantungnya pasti kembali berdebar kencang.

Ia pun bergumam " Joongie, ada apa denganmu? " tanya Jae Joong pada dirinya sendiri.

Selagi menunggu Yunho membawakannya coklat panas, Jae Joong mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu kamar milik Yunho itu. Kamar yang sederhana namun rapi dan tidak terlalu banyak perabotan. Lalu pikiran Jae Joong membawanya pada kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. rasanya hari ini begitu terasa panjang. Kabur, hujan-hujanan, hampir tertabrak dan berakhir di apartemen Yunho.

Yunho?

Namja tampan itu begitu banyak menyita perhatian Jae Joong, entah kenapa. Mata musangnya, aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya yang bisa Jae Joong rasakan saat ia di gendong oleh namja itu, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan gagah lalu senyum hangatnya yang selalu mampu membuat hati Jae Joong kelimpungan. Tanpa sadar Jae Joong tersenyum. Tersenyum? tunggu, apa dia menyukai Jung Yunho?

Jae Joong menggeleng. Ia kan baru saja bertemu dengan Yunho beberapa waktu yang lalu? Mana mungkin ia bisa langsung menyukainya pada waktu yang sesingkat itu?

Love at first sigh?

Jae Joong memang sempat mengira kalau namja tampan itu bak malaikat. Tapi...

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu " tiba-tiba suara Yunho muncul ke permukaan dan menarik Jae Joong dari pikiran-pikirannya.

Sudahlah, buat apa terlalu dipikirkan? Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab segala pertanyaannya. Yang pasti, Jae Joong sama sekali tidak risih dengan apa yang ia rasakan justru ia merasa sangat senang untuk alasan yang Jae Joong sendiri masih belum mengerti. Biarkan saja. Ia hanya ingin menikmatinya.

Yunho kembali duduk disamping Jae Joong dan menyerahkan cangkir berisi coklat hangat itu pada Jae Joong

" Tidak apa-apa " kata Jae Joong sambil menerima gelas itu. tangannya langsung hangat saat menyentuh gelas. Namja cantik itu pun menyesap coklat hangat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Manis dan hangat. Ia tersenyum.

Senyuman Jae Joong lagi-lagi membuat Yunho terpesona. Mata besar yang jernih, kulit putih pucat mulus, hidung mancung dan bibir merah cherry yang menyunggingkan senyuman itu begitu terlihat menggoda. Damn, jantung Yunho bereaksi dengan cepat. Kim Jae Joong, namja ini benar-benar menakjubkan.

God. Lagi-lagi Yunho terhipnotis oleh segala macam bentuk keindahan yang dimiliki oleh namja cantik di hadapannya itu dan tanpa ia sadari wajah Yunho sudah semakin dekat dengan wajah Jae Joong.

CUP~

Dengan sukses bibir Yunho mengecup bibir cherry itu begitu Jae Joong menoleh ke arahnya. Jae Joong melebarkan matanya saat wajah Yunho begitu dekat dan dengan bibir yang saling menmpel seperti ini. tapi anehnya, Jae Joong sama sekali tak bisa berontak, tubuhnya terpaku diam sementara degupan di jantungnya kini sudah benar-benar tidak karuan.

Lama.

Begitu sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengecup bibir Jae Joong. Yunho langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Namja tampan itu menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya tanpa berani menatap Jae Joong.

Jae Joong juga memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

" Mian " ucap Yunho canggung

" G-Gwae.. Gwaenchanha " balas Jae Joong terbata-bata.

Yunho tersenyum. ini sungguh gila, Kim Jae Joong benar-benar membuatnya gila. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Jae Joong. Bibir Jae Joong terasa begitu manis, mungkin karena ia habis minum coklat namun sensasinya benar-benar memabukkan dan seolah menjadi candu bagi Yunho.

Hening sejenak.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jae Joong yang sedang menatap gelas coklatnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah mendingin itu.

" Istirahatlah. Hari ini begitu panjang untukmu " kata Yunho yang di sambut anggukan Jae Joong. Namja cantik itu menyimpan gelas berisi coklatnya di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Yunho mengambil gelas itu sementara Jae Joong membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Namja tampan itu keluar dari kamar untuk menyimpan gelas-gelas itu di dapur.

Jae Joong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perasaan apa ini? kenapa ia merasa senang dengan kecupan yang diberikan Yunho? Bahkan degupan di jantungnya masih belum berdetak normal. Namja cantik itu tersenyum sambil menyetuh bibirnya. Hangat dan lembut.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

ini ff yunjae berchapter pertama saya. semoga yorobun suka ^^ kalau ada yang kurang mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Title: Captivated

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: Yunho belong to Jae Joong, Jae Joong belong to Yunho. Yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya ^^

Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), yunjae, don't like don't read

.

.

Umma Jae Joong terlihat uring-uringan semenjak ia tahu anak satu-satunya itu kabur dari rumah sambil terus memegangi ponsel Jae Joong resah, berbeda dengan suaminya yang justru terlihat santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yeobo! Kenapa kau begitu santai? Putra kita kabur entah kemana kenapa kau tidak panik sama sekali?" protes nyonya Kim.

"Yeobo, putra kita itu sudah dewasa. Biarkan saja dia, nanti juga kembali." katanya cuek. Bahkan tuan Kim itu dengan santai duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya sambil memeriksa dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya.

Nyonya Kim melengos. Bisa-bisanya suaminya itu acuh tak acuh padahal putranya sekarang entah ada dimana.

Tuan Kim kembali mengeluarkan suara "Yeobo, kau tidak usah terlalu kuatir seperti itu. Jae Joong itu sudah 28 tahun, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, setelah itu dia pasti akan kembali. Aku yakin itu. Lagipula kan sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu memaksa Jae Joong soal perjodohan itu jadinya kan seperti ini."

"Memangnya kau tidak mau melihat putra kita menikah?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin. Tapi kan kita juga tidak bisa terlalu memaksanya. Yang terpenting dalam pernikahan itu adalah cinta. Kau tidak ingin kan melihat putra kita menderita karena pendamping hidup yang salah?" tanya tuan Kim. Kata-katanya benar-benar masuk ke dalam benak nyonya Kim. Tentu saja yeoja paruh baya itu tidak ingin putranya menderita, ia ingin Jae Joong bahagia.

"Tentu saja aku ingin putraku bahagia."

"Kalau begitu jangan panik lagi."

"Tapi aku masih kuatir. Saat ini hujan sedang turun, dia pasti kedinginan. Dimana dia akan tidur malam ini? Dia pasti kelaparan. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya bagaimana?. Aku sudah menghubungi Changmin sepupunya, Junsu sekretarisnya, teman-temannya, dan juga beberapa bawahannya, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan Jae Joong. Apa kita akan berdiam diri seperti ini terus, yeobo?"

"Begini saja. Kalau dalam 3 hari Jae Joong tidak kembali, baru kita lapor polisi. Bagaimana?" usul tuan Kim disambut anggukan oleh nyonya Kim. Ia hanya ingin putra satu-satunya itu cepat pulang.

.

.

Perlahan Yunho membuka matanya saat ia merasakan pendar-pendar sinar matahari menimpa tubuhnya melalui sela-sela celah jendela kamarnya. Namja tampan itu melirik jam weker yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidur. Jam 7 pagi.

Saat hendak bangun dari tidurnya, Yunho merasakan sesuatu berada di pinggangnya. Saat ia cek, sebelah tangan sedang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan cukup erat. Pria dengan mata musang itu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mendapati wajah Jae Joong tepat berada didepannya.

Tangan besar milik Yunho terulur, mengelus pipi mulus Jae Joong yang masih terlelap itu. Jae Joong benar-benar indah bahkan dalam keadaan tidur pun namja itu masih tetap cantik. Yunho menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

"Good morning, beautiful." gumam Yunho sambil melepaskan tangan Jae Joong dari pinggangnya. Pria itu mengecup punggung tangan Jae Joong sebelum akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

.

Jae Joong mengerjapkan matanya sebelum ia benar-benar membuka matanya. Matanya silau oleh cahaya matahari pagi yang benar-benar terang karena gorden yang menutup jendela kamar milik Yunho sudah terbuka lebar.

Namja cantik itu tidak menemukan Yunho ada disana, padahal semalam ia tidur dengan Yunho. Tidur? Dengan Yunho? Mengingat hal itu membuat wajah Jae Joong memerah. Ini bahaya. Isshh... Jung Yunho benar-benar membuatnya kelimpungan.

Jae Joong menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur itu.

"Aagh..!" Jae Joong meringis sakit saat kakinya menyentuh lantai. Ia baru ingat, kalau kakinya sedang terluka. Namja cantik itu pun berdiri perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dengan agak tertatih, namja cantik itu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi meski harus menahan sakit.

Yunho yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya itu memasuki kamarnya untuk mengajak Jae Joong sarapan. Namun ia tak mendapati Jae Joong di kamarnya, pria tampan itu agak panik.

"Joongie? Kau dimana?" ucap Yunho mengeraskan suaranya resah.

Kemudian Yunho mendengar suara pintu kamar mandinya yang digeser, namja tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati Jae Joong keluar dari sana agak tertatih. Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega. Astaga, Jae Joong menghilang sebentar saja dia sudah panik duluan.

"Waeyo?" ucap Jae Joong menatap polos Yunho yang sedang terus menatapnya intens.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut sambil menghampiri Jae Joong.

"Kupikir kau kemana?"

"Aku hanya ke kamar mandi. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Jae Joong.

Yunho menggeleng "Ani. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Ayo kita makan!" ajak Yunho yang langsung mengangkat tubuh Jae Joong dan membuat namja cantik itu terperangah.

"Yunho-ssi, kau tidak perlu menggendongku segala. Aku masih bisa berjalan." Tolak Jae Joong. Sebenarnya jauh di dalam lubuk hati Jae Joong, ia senang-senang saja diperlakukan seperti ini tapi masalahnya ia harus berurusan dengan degupan jantungnya yang harus berdegup liar setiap Yunho menyentuhnya.

"Kalau kau memaksakan kakimu yang masih sakit, lukamu akan lama sembuhnya. Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Yunho menghiraukan kata-kata Jae Joong dan tetap membawa Jae Joong dalam gendongannya.

Yunho mendudukkan tubuh Jae Joong di salah satu kursi meja makannya setelah itu ia duduk di depan Jae Joong.

Jae Joong menatap takjub pada makanan yang ada dihadapannya "Kau membuat ini semua?"

Yunho mengangguk "Kau harus coba samgyetang buatanku. Aku ini pintar memasak samgyetang." Yunho mengambil sumpit disamping mangkuk nasi Jae Joong dan menyodorkannya pada Jae Joong.

Namja cantik itu menerima sumpit dari Yunho agak sungkan dan mulai mengambil nasi dari mangkuk lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Aigoo... good boy!" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jae Joong. Namja cantik itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Sambil mengunyah makanannya, Yunho memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap gerak-gerik Jae Joong. Namja cantik itu tengah makan dengan cepat dan tidak sabaran. Maklum, dari kemarin kan Jae Joong memang belum makan karena aksi mogok makan yang dilakukannya sebagai bentuk protes terhadap ibunya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya. Kau akan tersedak nanti." ucap Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang belepotan di sekitar bibir Jae Joong.

Namja cantik itu terpaku sejenak. Kenapa Yunho selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut seperti ini? setiap kali dia melakukannya Jae Joong harus berurusan dengan gemuruh di hatinya.

Jae Joong menelan makanannya agak susah saat menyadari penampilan Yunho yang sangat rapi dan membuat pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan jas yang sangat cocok sekali dipakai pada tubuhnya yang bagus.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Jae Joong.

"Aku mau pergi kerja. Apa tidak apa-apa kau tinggal sendiri disini?"

Jae Joong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Atau kau ingin pulang ke rumahmu? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." sebenarnya agak menyesal juga Yunho mengucapkan kalimat yang baru saja ia katakan itu. kalau benar Jae Joong ingin pulang berarti ia akan berpisah dengan namja cantik itu. ia belum mau berpisah dengan Jae Joong.

"Itu... apa boleh aku menginap disini untuk beberapa hari? Aku janji aku akan pulang secepatnya tapi tidak sekarang." kata Jae Joong dengan suara agak lemah membuat Yunho gemas dengan ekspresi yang sebenarnya lucu itu.

_Jangankan beberapa hari, selamanya pun aku tak keberatan kau tinggal disini bersamaku_. Batin Yunho dalam hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, kau boleh tinggal disini sesukamu."

Senyuman merekah di bibir cherry Jae Joong "Komawoyo, Yunho-ssi." Yunho menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lembut membuat kadar ketampanannya lagi-lagi menaik drastis.

Setelah selesai sarapan Yunho pun bergegas untuk pergi kerja "Aku akan pulang saat jam 7 malam. Apa tidak apa-apa kau menunggu sendiri disini?" tanya Yunho di ambang pintu apartemennya pada Jae Joong.

Jae Joong mengangguk "Tidak apa-apa. Selamat bekerja!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis membuat Yunho enggan meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

"Aku pergi." Kata Yunho sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jae Joong.

Jae Joong pun membalasnya "Hati-hati!"

.

.

Selepas Yunho pergi untuk bekerja, agak tertatih Jae Joong mendekati sofa dan duduk santai disana. namja cantik itu menyalakan tv dan mengganti-ganti channel tv agar ia dapat menemukan acara yang menarik.

Namun bukannya fokus menonton acara tv, pikiran Jae Joong malah membawanya pada pria yang baru saja pergi untuk bekerja itu. Yunho. Namja tampan itu benar-benar membuat tingkat kewarasan Jae Joong jadi menurun perlahan.

Dan yah lagi-lagi jantungnya bereaksi dengan cepat begitu otaknya memunculkan pria tampan bermata musang itu. Wajahnya, senyumannya dan perlakuannya membuat Jae Joong seperti berada di padang bunga yang luas hingga membuatnya berseri-seri seperti sekarang ini.

Jae Joong menyentuh kedua pipi mulusnya yang mendadak menghangat.

"Apakah... aku... benar-benar... menyukainya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri agak ragu.

Bayangan ketika mereka berdua ciuman pun muncul. Dan sudah bisa ditebak wajahnya langsung memerah. Namja cantik itu mengipasi wajahnya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila."

.

.

Yunho tersenyum lebar saat datang ke kantor tempatnya bekerja sampai-sampai sahabat sekaligus sekretarisnya yang bernama Park Yoochun itu saja terheran-heran melihat tingkah rekan kerjanya itu, pasalnya ini baru pertama kali ia melihat Yunho begitu gembira saat datang ke kantor.

"Hyung! Makan apa kau pas sarapan tadi?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang merapikan dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaannya dengan ceria.

"Samgyetang" jawabnya singkat dengan tingkah aegyo yang menurut Yoochun gagal itu.

"Apa hanya karena makan Samgyetang kau bisa jadi seceria ini?" tanya Yoochun lagi masih penasaran.

"Aku makan Samgyetang dengan seorang malaikat~" jawab Yunho lagi masih dengan senyum lebarnya, membuat Yoochun berpikir apakah otak Yunho hari ini agak konslet?.

"Malaikat? Malaikat pencabut nyawa maksudmu?" canda Yoochun

"Malaikat paling cantik yang pernah kutemui. Yoochun-ah mungkinkah Tuhan mengirimkannya untukku?" oceh Yunho penuh semangat hingga Yoochun mengernyitkan keningnya heran, ini benar-benar aneh. Sejak kapan kelakuan Yunho jadi seperti ini?

"Mana aku tahu hyung, memangnya aku koordinatornya?"

"Oh Kim Jae Joong, kau membuatku gila"

"Siapa lagi itu Kim Jae Joong?" Yoochun kembali bingung. Apa karena otaknya konslet, Yunho jadi ngomong ngawur seperti ini?

"Malaikatku"

Yoochun memutar bola matanya "Hyung, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yoochun-ah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang."

"Baru saja kau sampai di kantor sudah mau cepat-cepat pulang. Lagipula memangnya Kim Jae Joong itu tinggal dirumahmu?" Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya masih dengan tingkah aegyo yang dibat-buat hingga membuat Yoochun agak mual melihatnya.

"Aigoo... kurasa sebaiknya setelah kau pulang kerja kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit aku takut sesuatu terjadi dengan otakmu ckckckck." Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah untuk menemui Jae Joong-ku~" Yoochun hanya membiarkan hyungnya itu tanpa berniat membalas omongannya lagi kalau tidak lama-lama pembicaraannya dengan Yunho akan semakin tidak berkualitas.

.

.

Yunho bersiul di dalam lift gedung apartemennya pertanda kalau ia benar-benar sedang senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan namja cantik yang telah membiusnya dan membuatnya terpesona.

Kini namja tampan itu sudah berada di depan pintu unit apartemennya. Ia menarik nafas sambil merapikan penampilannya agar ia terlihat sempurna di mata namja cantik itu.

Yunho menekan password kunci apartemennya dan membukanya dengan ceria "Aku pulang!" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Namun suasana apartemennya nampak sepi.

"Joongie?" ucap Yunho memanggil si namja cantik Kim Jae Joong. Yunho lebih masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menelusuri seluruh ruangan. Tapi nihil. Yunho panik.

"Jae Joong?" Agak rusuh ia membuka setiap pintu ruangan di dalam apartemennya namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan Jae Joong.

"Joongie kau dimana?" Yunho menghela nafas

Kemana malaikat cantiknya itu? Apa manusia mempesona itu benar-benar malaikat sehingga ia mampu menghilang begitu saja? Padahal Yunho senang bukan main dengan keberadaan Jae Joong yang membuatnya hampir gila itu.

"Kau dimana? Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" gumam Yunho lemah. Yah, apapun yang terjadi ia harus bertemu lagi dengan Jae Joong. Namja cantik itu harus bertanggung jawab dengan perasaan aneh di hatinya. Perasaan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah ngasih review beserta kritik dan sarannya di chapter 1, maaf saya nggak bisa balas reviewnya karena bingung mau balas apa. Maaf juga update-nya rada lama. Tapi saya akan terus berusaha memberikan yang terbaik buat yorobun hehe ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Captivated

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Yunjae

Disclaimer: Yunho belong to Jae Joong, Jae Joong belong to Yunho. Yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya ^^

Warning: Yaoi, typo(s), yunjae, don't like don't read

.

.

**Previous**

Yunho menekan password kunci apartemennya dan membukanya dengan ceria "Aku pulang!" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Namun suasana apartemennya nampak sepi.

"Joongie?" ucap Yunho memanggil si namja cantik Kim Jae Joong. Yunho lebih masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menelusuri setiap ruangan. Tapi nihil. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan Jae Joong dimanapun.

Yunho panik.

Kemana malaikat cantiknya itu? Apa manusia mempesona itu benar-benar malaikat sehingga ia mampu menghilang begitu saja? Padahal Yunho senang bukan main dengan keberadaan Jae Joong yang membuatnya hampir gila itu.

"Kau dimana? Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" gumam Yunho lemah. Yah, apapun yang terjadi ia harus bertemu lagi dengan Jae Joong.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Yunho lalu tidak sengaja menangkap secarik memo yang tertempel di kulkasnya. Ia lalu meraihnya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

_Yunho-ssi, maaf aku tidak berpamitan secara langsung padamu. Keadaan membuatku terpaksa harus pulang. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti._

_-Jae Joong-_

Yunho meremas memo itu dengan kesal. Bagaimana bisa pria cantik itu langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu Yunho lebih dulu? padahal Yunho kan bisa mengantarnya pulang. Sial.

**-Flashback-**

Jae Joong memandang ragu telpon apartemen Yunho yang berada di meja disampingnya, masalahnya ia tengah menimang-nimang keputusannya untuk menghubungi keluarganya atau tidak. Ia sadar bahwa keluarganya pasti sangat kuatir padanya terutama eommanya, meski sudah berumur matang seperti sekarang Jae Joong selalu dimanja oleh ibunya karena ia adalah putra semata wayang.

Baiklah, pria cantik itu hanya akan menghubungi Changmin sepupunya. Namja cantik itu mengangkat gagang telpon agak gugup lalu menekan nomor ponsel Changmin yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Nada sambung terdengar.

"Yoboseyo?" sapa seseorang di seberang sana yang Jae Joong ketahui suara itu milik sepupunya.

"Changmin-ah ini aku Jae Joong hyung"

"Hyung!" seru Changmin kencang membuat Jae Joong terkejut hingga terpaksa menjauhkan telponnya dari telinganya. "Hyung, Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak tahu kalau seluruh keluargamu, keluargaku dan semua keluarga kita terkejut dan uring-uringan saat mendengarmu kabur dari rumah? Kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" cecar Changmin membuat Jae Joong hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Sepupunya ini kadang cerewetnya suka melebihi ibunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja jadi tolong bilang juga pada ibuku"

"Hyung, kau harus tahu kalau ahjumma sakit gara-gara kau kabur, dia terus menerus menginggaukan namamu. Cepatlah pulang hyung, keadaan disini sangat kacau. Katanya harga saham perusahaan juga menurun karena presdir mereka tidak masuk kerja, jadi sepertinya ayahmu juga ikut tertekan karena masalah ini. Pulanglah sekarang hyung" begitu mendengar cerita Changmin, jantung Jae Joong langsung berdegup kencang karena ketakutan. Separah itukah efek dari kabur yang dilakukannya? Sampai ayahnya harus tertekan dan ibunya harus sakit? Sampai Changmin harus bilang keadaaan disana sangat kacau?. Haruskah ia pulang sekarang juga?.

"Tapi eomma memaksaku untuk melakukan perjodohan"

"Urusan itu nanti saja dibahasnya, memangnya apa kau tega membiarkan ahjumma sakit-sakitan? Pulang sekarang ya hyung, aku akan menjemputmu. Kau dimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang" karena pingsan Jae Joong jadi tidak tahu keberadaannya dengan pasti, tahu-tahu ia bangun sudah berada di gedung apartemen Yunho.

Tidak sengaja mata indah Jae Joong melirik keluar apartemen melalui jendela besar dari ruang tamu tempat ia berada sekarang. "Changmin-ah, chamkanman" Jae Joong meletakan gagang telpon di meja menahan Changmin sebentar agar ia bisa keluar melihat letak persis dimana apartemen ini berada.

Jae Joong mendekati jendela itu dan melihat apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuk mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan ia mengenali beberapa gedung dan tempat yang berada disekitar apartemen Yunho.

Jae Joong kembali ke sofa dan meraih telpon "Changmin-ah sepertinya aku sedang berada di Jamsil..." ucap Jae Joong menerangkan pada Changmin.

"Araseo, tunggu disana aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga" Changmin langsung menutup sambungan telpon.

Kini Jae Joong hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia galau. Disatu sisi ia masih ingin tinggal disini, menikmati sedikit kebersamaannya dengan Yunho yang dari pertama mereka bertemu sudah sangat menarik perhatian Jae Joong. Namja tampan itu benar-benar membuat Jae Joong betah lama-lama disini, namun disisi lain ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan keluarganya. Ibunya yang tengah sakit dan ayahnya yang sedang tertekan. Semuanya begitu di luar dugaannya.

Jae Joong menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Secepat inikah ia harus berpisah dengan Yunho? Secepat perasaannya yang langsung tumbuh bersemi di hari pertama ia bertemu dengan namja tampan itu?

.

.

Jae Joong menunggu kedatangan Changmin yang akan menjemputnya di lobi gedung apartemen Yunho.

"Hyung!" panggil Changmin yang terlihat menghampirinya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jae Joong pun membalasnya.

"Jadi selama ini hyung tinggal disini? Memangnya siapa yang tinggal di apartemen ini?"

"Seseorang yang kukenal. Mana sepatu yang kuminta?" Changmin langsung menyerahkan shopping bag berisi sepasang sepatu yang diminta Jae Joong saat mereka bertelpon tadi. Saat kabur Jae Joong sama sekali tidak memakai alas apapun dan ia tidak mungkin asal ambil sepatu milik Yunho. Ia bukan pencuri.

Changmin mengernyitkan kening saat melihat kaki Jae Joong "Kakimu kenapa? Kenapa di perban? Kau terluka? Kenapa kau telanjang kaki begitu?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Bantu aku jalan" Changmin melaih lengan Jae Joong dan membantunya memapah untuk berjalan.

Mereka berduapun memasuki mobil sport mewah milik Changmin dan berjalan menjauhi gedung apatemen Yunho. Jae Joong pun hanya bisa menatap lirih apartemen itu yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal yang ceroboh lagi, kau membuat semua orang kerepotan hyung" komentar Changmin yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Aku tahu. Dasar cerewet. Apa ayah dan ibuku baik-baik saja?"

"Kau lihat sendiri nanti"

Changmin lalu menambahkan "Kau juga tidak sepenuhnya salah sih. Ide ahjuma untuk menjodohkanmu itu juga menurutku juga salah... bla... bla..." Jae Joong tidak sepenuhnya mendengar celotehan Changmin, ia hanya memandang keluar jalan dengan pandangan kosong. Hanya satu nama yang terus bermunculan di pikirannya. Yunho.

.

.

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Jae Joong saat mereka berdua baru saja tiba di mansion keluarga Kim.

Changmin menggeleng sambil tersneyum "Aku masih ada urusan. Sampaikan salamku untuk paman dan bibi."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah menjemputku."

"Eits... tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini hyung." Changmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jae Joong.

Seakan mengerti maksud Changmin, Jae Joong hanya bisa tersenyum "Aku tahu. Kutraktir kau nanti." Yah si bocah jangkung itu pasti minta ditraktir makan.

"Jangan buat masalah lagi hyung. Kau membuat semua orang kerepotan"

"Iya aku tahu. Sudah jangan bicara lagi! Sana pergi!" usir Jae Joong sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aku pergi" Changmin pun menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya dan memacunya keluar dari area mansion keluarga Kim.

Jae Joong pun memasuki mansionnya sambil berteriak "EOMMA!" membuat para maid disana terkejut karena teriakan dan kepulangan tuan muda mereka yang tiba-tiba.

"Dimana eomma?"tanya Jae Joong pada salah satu maid

"Nyonya ada di..."

"JOONGIE!" belum saja maidnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya Mrs. Kim sudah muncul, membuat Jae Joong dan para maid disana menoleh kearahnya.

"Eomma!" seru Jae Joong yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya.

"Putraku, kau tahu ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu? Kenapa kau kabur? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku eomma, aku baik-baik saja. Eomma sendiri? Changmin bilang ibu sakit, Mana yang sakit bu? Apa ibu sudah pergi ke dokter?" Jae Joong melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang ibunya penuh cemas.

"Tentu saja ibu merasa sakit kalau kau tidak ada di sini. Tapi ibu baik-baik saja, ibu sehat justru ibu lebih kuatir dengan keadaanmu." Ibu Jae Joong mengelus kepala Jae Joong dengan penuh sayang. Namja cantik itu sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya karena ia melihat ibunya baik-baik saja dan cenderung segar bugar, tidak kelihatan sakit seperti yang dikatakan Changmin.

"Oi bocah, kau sudah pulang toh" tiba-tiba suara Mr. Kim menghambur diantara mereka. Jae Joong langsung menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang sedang turun dari tangga deengan penampilan yang santai dan tidak menampilkan bahwa ia sedang tertekan.

Mr. Kim lalu menambahkan "Kukira kau akan kabur lama, ternyata hanya tidak lebih dari satu hari. Ckckckck" bukannya senang putranya itu pulang setelah kabur, ayah Jae Joong malah terlihat kecewa Jae Joong pulang cepat.

"Yeobo" gumam istrinya mengingatkan tuan Kim, masa ada ayah yang tidak suka anaknya pulang cepat setelah kabur.

Jae Joong pun menghampiri ayahnya "Appa... kau baik-baik saja kan? Changmin bilang ayah stres karena harga saham perusahaan menurun"

Ayahnya menjawab heran "Kenapa aku harus stres? Harga saham perusahaan memang turun, tapi hanya turun 0,3% tidak akan membuat perusahaan langsung bangkrut kan?"

"Mwo?!" Jae Joong melotot kaget

Mr. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya "Ck... kau ini kata-kata Changmin kenapa dipercaya begitu? Dia terlalu berlebihan"

Kedua tangan Jae Joong mengepal kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih "Shim Changmin! Berani-beraninya kau menipuku, tamat riwayatmu nanti!"

"Biarkan saja dia, lagipula dia kan yang telah membawamu pulang kembali." Mrs. Kim mencoba menenangkan suasana. Memang benar, Changmin tidak sepenuhnya salah, kalau bukan karenanya Jae Joong tidak akan pulang.

"Eomma, jangan pernah menjodohkan aku lagi." Kata Jae Joong menatap tajam ibunya.

"Araseo, eomma tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi, kau juga harus cepat dapat pendamping." Jawab eommanya yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan keinginan putranya itu. Jae Joong pun mengangguk.

"Eomma, mana ponselku? Akan kuberi pelajaran si jangkung itu. Pantas saja dia langsung pulang dan tidak mau mampir dulu." tanya Jae Joong dengan aura gelap disekitarnya

"Ponselmu ada dikamarmu" begitu ibunya menjawab Jae Joong langsung rusuh berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Namja cantik itu membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras membuat orang tuanya yang berada di lantai saling berpandangan bingung.

"Huh... anak itu, umur 28 tahun tapi kelakuan masih seperti remaja SMA" komentar Mr. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya.

Jae Joong meraih ponselnya dengan kasar lalu menekan tombol panggilan untuk Changmin.

Changmin mengangkat telponnya "Yeob..."

"YAK! SHIM CHANGMIN! AKU TARIK KEMBALI JANJI MENTRAKTIRMU MAKAN! KAU!... BERANI SEKALI KAU MENIPUKU! TAMAT RIWAYATMU NANTI!" teriak Jae Joong penuh emosi sampai ia menggenggam dengan kuat ponselnya dan nafasnya pun terengah. Teriakan full tenaga dari Jae Joong membuat Changmin harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telingannya.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Kkeuno!"Jae Joong langsung mematikan saluran telpon tanpa kompromi padahal Changmin sama sekali belum menjawab telponnya dengan benar. Saat ini rasa kesal Jae Joong telah berada di ubun-ubun.

Namja cantik itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal tidur miliknya, ada tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya. Rasanya ada yang sakit didadanya. Bukan karena Changmin menipunya, hal itu hanya ia gunakan untuk pelampiasannya saja. Yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lagi apalagi ia tidak berpamitan langsung dengan Yunho. Ia ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan namja tampan itu. bisakah ia?

.

.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Yunho. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu iritasi dengan tidak adanya Jae Joong saat ini. Nyatanya waktu satu hari dapat menjelaskan segala perasaan yang tertanam di hatinya setelah ia benar-benar terjatuh dalam pesona namja cantik itu.

Kim Jae Joong.

Yunho menyukai sosok cantik itu dan bukan tidak mungkin juga ia dapat jatuh cinta dengannya. Maka yang bisa Yunho lakukan saat ini adalah mengerahkan seluruh harapannya agar ia bisa kembali bertemu lagi dengan Jae Joong.

Tidak mau larut dengan keadaan akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk menelpon Yoochun. Ia tidak ingin makan malam sendirian. Namja tampan itu menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya sebelum akhirnya nada sambung telpon terdengar di ponselnya.

"Eo hyung, ada apa?" sapa Yoochun ketika ia mengangkat panggilan dari Yunho.

"Kau dimana? Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Dalam perjalanan pulang, kenapa? Aku akan makan di rumah" ucap Yoochun yang tengah menyetir.

"Makan saja diapartemenku jadi belilah makanan selagi kau kesini, oh iya jangan lupa beli soju juga" kata-kata Yunho sukses membuat Yoochun terheran-heran, sahabatnya ini kenapa mendadak minta ditemani makan? Bukannya Yunho bilang ia mau makan dengan Kim Jae Joong si malaikatnya, siapapun itu?.

"Ada apa denganmu hyung? Kenapa mendadak ingin makan bersamaku? Bukankah kau bersama si malaikat itu? atau kau ingin memperkenalkannya padaku?" racau Yoochun.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Ppalli wa!" ucap Yunho memberikan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanua

"Araseo, araseo!" Yoochun menutup telponnya dengan meninggalkan sejumlah pertanyaan di kepalanya, kenapa ia merasa ada yang tidak beres?

.

.

Terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu apartemen Yunho. Yang datang tentu saja Yoochun. Agak malas Yunho berjalan menghampiri pintu apartemennya dan membukanya. Terlihat Yoochun sedang berdiri sambil membawa bungkusan berisi makanan dan soju.

"Wajahmu kenapa cemberut begitu? Beda sekali dengan tadi pagi" komentar Yoochun saat melihat Yunho yang sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Sambil masuk kedalam apartemen Ia melanjutkan "Mana orang yang bernama Kim Jae Joong itu?" Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan siapapun selain Yunho dan dirinya tentu saja.

"Dia pergi" jawab Yunho lesu.

Sambil meletakan bungkusan makanannya di meja ruang tamu, Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya "Maksudmu?"

"Begitu aku pulang, dia sudah tidak ada. Dia meninggalkan pesan kalau dia pulang kerumahnya karena keadaan disana sangat mendesak" Yunho duduk dengan lemas di sofa ruang tamunya sambil menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

Sementara Yoochun yang sedang berada di dapur untuk mengambil beberapa piring dan gelas hanya bisa menahan tawanya, gawat kalau Yunho memergokinya tertawa bisa-bisa gajinya bulan ini dipotong 50%.

"Wah sepertinya dia benar-benar malaikat yang bisa hilang kapan saja" canda Yoochun

"Yak, chugulle?" ancam Yunho. Yoochun langsung merasakan aura gelap di belakangnya. Sepertinya ia jangan main-main dulu dengan Yunho sekarang ini, presdirnya itu sedang dalam mode labil.

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa bertemu dan kenal dengannya?" tanya Yoochun kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya dengan Yunho.

"Aku hampir saja masuk penjara karena nyaris menabraknya. Karena dia pingsan, aku membawanya ke sini. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Dia benar-benar menakjubkan Yoochun-ah, seolah dia punya magnet dan menarikku masuk ke dalam dunianya." Yoochun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Dia namja yang lebih cantik dari yeoja sekalipun. Mata bulat besar, bibir merah menggoda, kulit putih mulus, rambut blonde, pinggang ramping, hidung mancung, pokoknya dia benar-benar mengangumkan" puji Yunho sedemikian rupa untuk Jae Joong.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya, dimana ya?" Yoochun memutar otaknya mecari-cari tahu siapa itu Kim Jae Joong. Namun sekeras apapun ia berpikir sepertinya ia tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya "Ah sudahlah, nanti akan kucari tahu. Sekarang makanlah hyung"

Mereka pun hening, sibuk dengan makanan dan pikirannya masing-masing. Yoochun masih penasaran dengan Kim Jae Joong dan Yunho penasaran dimana Kim Jae Joong berada.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga acara makan malam mereka selesai, mereka pun melanjutkannya dengan sesi minum soju yang hanya ada satu botol disana.

"Yak Yoochun-ah kenapa kau hanya beli 1 botol saja?" protes Yunho.

"Aku harus menyetir pulang hyung lagipula hyung kan tidak terlalu kuat minum. Pikirkan lambungmu" Yunho hanya mendecak kesal.

.

.

Begitu selesai menemani Yunho makan dan minum bersama, Yoochun pun akhirnya memilih untuk pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, pikiran Yoochun masih terganggu dengan rasa penasarannya dengan Kim Jae Joong. Ia selalu sebal jika rasa penasarannya tak pernah terjawab.

"Aiggoo... aku benar-benar penasaran setengah mati. Tapi dimana yah? Rasanya aku benar-benar familiar dengan namanya" Yoochun memijit pelipisnya.

Yoochun lalu tak sengaja melirik koran yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamunya. Dari judul headline-nya Yoochun dapat melihat nama Kim Jae Joong disana, ia mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya mengambilnya.

Ia membentangkan koran itu dan sukses membulatkan matanya. Headline koran itu menyebutkan

**KIM JAE JOONG, PRESDIR BARU YOUNG WOONG CORPORATION BERHASIL MEMBAWA PERUSAHAANNYA LEBIH SUKSES.**

Dan gambar seorang namja yang tertera di koran itu persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho beberapa saat yang lalu. Seorang namja cantik yang bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja sekalipun.

"Ini dia! Pantas saja aku pernah mendengarnya, dia kan seorang presdir. Aigoo, kenapa aku bisa lupa?" gumam Yoochun sambil memandangi koran itu.

Sesaat kemudian Yoochun teringat sesuatu setelah mengetahui siapa Kim Jae Joong itu. ia lalu membuka tas kantornya lalu mencari-cari sesuatu disana. Pria itu menemukan sebuah undangan berdesain mewah dari dalam tasnya yang diperuntukkan untuk Yunho.

Ia membuka undangan itu dan menemukan hal yang tak terduga, namja bersuara husky itu menyunggingkan senyumannya mungkin lebih tepatnya seringaian.

"Astaga, kurasa Yunho hyung dan dia itu berjodoh" ucapnya sambil terus membaca tulisan pada undangan itu.

**Young Woong Corporation invited you to come to Grand Opening of Grand Hotel Paradise.**

Artinya jika yang mengundang Yunho itu dari Young Woong Corporation maka Kim Jae Joong pasti ada disana dan mereka pasti akan bertemu kembali. Yunho pasti senang mendengarnya.

"Yeokshi, Park Yoochun, kau memang jenius." Puji Yoochun pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

TBC

.

.

terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau membaca dan menunggu update-an ff ini. chapter 4 sudah dalam prosejadi tenang ya ^^


End file.
